For studying the role of cachectin (Tumor.Necrosis Factor -TNF) in septic shock we have developed a physiological monitoring system for laboratory rats. Temperature and direct arterial pressure were monitored. Special carotid/aortic catheters were designed and tested for frequency response. During actual studies septic shock was induced and physiologically characterized. Preliminary-results show that findings based on assayed values of TNF are inconclusive and that additional approaches may be warranted.